Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a test apparatus for testing a semiconductor device, more specifically, to a test system for measuring a propagation delay time of a transmission line connected to a semiconductor device and a method for measuring a propagation delay time thereof.
A semiconductor test apparatus tests electrical characteristics of semiconductor devices on a wafer. The semiconductor devices may include volatile or nonvolatile memory, and/or application specific integrated circuits, and/or other components of electronic systems. The semiconductor test apparatus tests the semiconductor devices through a probe card and/or a test socket. The semiconductor test apparatus may include transmission lines for transmitting signals.
Before testing the semiconductor devices, the semiconductor test apparatus may measure a propagation delay time of each of, or at least one of, the transmission lines. The semiconductor test apparatus may adjust an output timing of a test signal based on the propagation delay time of each of the transmission lines. As the number of the semiconductor devices in the wafer increases, the number of the transmission lines increases as well. The semiconductor test apparatus measures a propagation delay time of each of, or at least one of, the transmission lines.